


With You

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Frodo witness something beautiful under the stars, and then discover something beautiful in each other.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	With You

The kitchen was filled with wonderful smells. After all, it was going to be a wonderful night, or so Sam hoped. He was cooking supper, and Bilbo and Frodo were sitting at the table; Bilbo reading and Frodo trying to. All Frodo could concentrate on was, well, Sam. The way his brown was furrowed in concentration, the sparkle in his eye. 

Just Sam.

Frodo gazed at Sam for quite a while before Sam noticed. But when he did notice, instead of being off-put that the young master was staring at him in such a way, he just offered a small smile before turning back to his stew. Sam may have thought nothing of it, but the blush on Frodo's face could've matched a thousand sunsets. Bilbo, of course, watched he whole interaction, but said nothing of it.

Sam wiped his hands on his apron, spooned out two servings of stew, and set two bowls on the table, awaiting their response.  
"Sam, this looks splendid. Won't you join us?" Frodo asked.n  
"Oh, sir, that sounds lovely but really, I shouldn't-" Frodo laid his hand on Sam's arm.  
"Really, I insist."  
In that moment Sam felt everything. The warmth of Frodo's hand, the gentle stroke of his thumb. 

Sam knew it was more sensible to decline and make his way home, but something about Frodo's eyes, so deep and blue he felt he might drown in them, that made him say, "I suppose I could stay for supper, but not a moment more."  
The soft chuckle Frodo let loose set Sam's eartips aflame. Once they'd all finished Frodo helped Sam clear the dishes, much to the protest of the latter. 

"Now, Mr. Frodo, you needn't-"

"No, Sam, I'd like to help."

"But Mr. Frodo-" 

Frodo pressed a finger to Sam's lips. This seemed to quiet him, but a snort emerged from Bilbo, much to Sam's embarrassment. Once finished cleaning up, Sam bid the other two hobbits farewell and headed back to Number Three.  
* * *  
Later than night, long after the inhabitants of both Bag-End and Number Three were asleep, Sam crept out of his smial and started for Bag-End. When he reached Frodo's bedroom window he paused. He knew he could get in massive amounts of trouble, but the thought of everything going well gave him such a thrill that he couldn't stop himself from climbing into Frodo's bedroom.

He'd been in Frodo's room before, but only to tend to Frodo when he's been ill, or to wake him on the rare occurrence that he overslept. Sam took a moment to admire Frodo's sleeping form. He wasn't the classic picture of beauty; He had fallen asleep in his day-clothes with a book open on his chest. His hair was strewn about, and he had bags under his eyes. But to Sam his quirks just made him even more beautiful.

Sam crept to his side and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Frodo, sir, wake up.'  
Frodo opened his wide, blue eyes, and gazed at Sam sleepily.  
"Sam? Whatever are you doing here? and so late at night?"  
"I'm sorry to wake you, sir, but there's something quite extraordinary goin' on tonight and I thought you might like to come and see."  
"Well, what is this extraordinary event?"  
"I'd tell you, but I shan't like to spoil the surprise," Sam replied, rather mischievously.  
Frodo couldn't help but smile at that. "I suppose I might like to take part in this mystery event."  
"Alright then. You needn't change, seeing as you're already in your day-clothes."  
"But Sam, they're quite ruffled, and I shouldn't like to go about like this."  
Sam chuckled. "Well, nobody will be seein' you. Now we oughta get going, or we'll miss it!"

And with that he climbed outside and stared off without hesitation. Frodo was excited and quite curious to say the least. He thought Sam was being rather bold, and Frodo liked it quite a bit. They made the their way through the trees to a small, secluded hill with a perfect view of the sky. There was a thin blanket spread on the grass, and a thick quilt folded next to it. When Sam saw Frodo staring at the quilt confusedly, a blush rose steadily up his face until it reached his ears.  
"In case you get cold, Mr. Frodo."  
Frodo cracked a smile at Sam's pink face.  
"Ah, of course. Now would you like to explain why we're here?"  
"I'd rather not. It'll be starting soon though, so why don't you have a seat?"

Frodo raised an eyebrow, but sat onto the him blanket anyway. As Frodo was leaning over to pull the quilt into his arms, Sam gasped.

A single star shot across the sky. Both hobbits watched in awe as more sparks of light shot across the sky. Frodo bundled the quilt around himself.  
"Sam, won't you join me in the quilt? It's quite cozy, and I'd hate for you to catch a chill."  
"Yes. I'd like that. A lot."

If possible, Sam's face grew even redder as he draped part of the blanket around his own shoulders. His face became an impossible sort of red when Frodo rested his head on Sam's shoulder. He draped a shaking arm around Frodo and pulled him closer. The two sat there for a very, very long time before Sam gasped again. 

"Sam? Are you alright?" 

"No, Mr. Frodo, I've been a darn fool. I've been quite selfish keeping you to myself tonight. I should've told you about this before; you could've came up here with the hobbit of your fancy rather than your simple gardener."

Frodo chuckled. "Oh, Sam! Have I not been plain? You are the hobbit of my fancy!"

Sam looked scandalised. "You needn't try and spare my feelings, sir." 

"I'm not just trying to spare your feelings, my dear," Frodo smiled, "I'm glad to be with you, Sam Gamgee, here under the stars." 

That made Sam quite teary-eyed, and all he could manage was, "Sir-" before Frodo leaned in and kissed him smack on the lips. It took Sam a moment to respond, but before he could tears started rolling down his face. Frodo pulled away, concerned.  
"Sam? I'm dearly sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
Before he could finish, Sam grinned and pressed a finger to Frodo's lips, shushing him just like Frodo had done to him not that long ago. Sam moved his hand to brush his fingers against Frodo's cheek.  
"Oh, Sam."

Then, Sam did what might have been he boldest thing he had ever done. 

He tilted his head and kissed Frodo, right on he mouth.


End file.
